Extinction
by Sagamaker102
Summary: Witness in first hand account how a planet suffers at the hands of the saiyan attacks,under the watch of the tyrant Frieza,follow a soldier's story as he suffers both on the battle field and in his own ways. Prequel to Showdown in Heavens Postponed


Extinction  
  
Disclaimer: the basic ideas of this story such as saiyans belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. **I own all the shavocaian characters. (Yeah)!! This is the prequel to 'The Showdown in the Heavens' goes into the life of three shavocaian citizens in the mists of the saiyan attacks. Told in first person perspective of The Showdown in the Heavens' Vion. All of the stories 1st person except the areas where saiyans are being used or explained. Thus begins a story that began the hatred and anger for all others. I do believe this is the most dramatic of the three, and was a challenge to write. *Much death and such crap happens, so w/out further of my pop ins, I give you Extinction.  
  
*All characters are original with the exceptions of Vegeta, Nappa, King Vegeta, and Barrdok.  
  
Some chapters R most are PG-13.  
  
Why? As the shavocaians hunted the last saiyans there was talk of their nature. What made them hate so much? What drove them to destroy? Why did they stop their peaceful nature for lives of death and revenge? You soon to know for what acts were done onto them. See what they were and what they soon became after years of peace to sudden war and death. All is let go in their story, the shavocaian's story, through the eyes of a soldier, Vion. What will he lose; at what costs did he survive? For you will soon learn of his story and that of the lost civilization on planet Shavocaun. See the life of Vion and his personnel of how he lived from his first station at the capitol up till the last stand against the saiyans. How will he change what will happen to the innocent, read and find out as the end of the civilization begins.  
  
Chapter One: Planet Shavocaun  
  
The planet, of my nature, my home is planet Shavocaun. It is located in the south galaxy, where we have lived with no foes for eons upon eons. Not one has ever thought of any disaster nor has any occurred. I had lived with my family of six for quite some time. After I entered the planetary guard I was stationed at the capitol city, the glorious city of Citadel. My brother Cloion, and my long time friend Shovion accompany me. We look upon the buildings and marvel at their magnificence and we all are new to capitol and now go to our stations.  
  
"Vion I think they mean for us to be stationed here." My brother then pointed to the barracks near the fortress/palace.  
  
"I'm here to report to the colonel, the forms indicated that we report." The guard looked up and smiled.  
  
"Well sir what is your ranking in the United Force of Shavocaun?" I looked at by brother and tried to recall our ranking.  
  
"We were placed in the 104th guarding infantry, for the sole purpose of protecting our fare city." The guard looked at us in some strange way his eyes were laughing at us, we did not care.  
  
"Go ahead, at the back, no planets near us ever even attack, hell this planet has never even seen a war. But still they train, they train hard believing one day there will be a war that means the fate of all." We looked at one another and continued to walk.  
  
For some time the great prophets of the gray tower have been prophesizing the end of our civilization. Yet for some strange reason the royal forces have failed to believe their calls and warnings. Yet lately supposedly the visions of the prophets have been getting more vivid and more in detail. Some even say they told the date of the end.  
  
The king has let go of this very lightly, yet the queen has called some security, but I believe it is not enough. I am at unease of this lack of security, but maybe we have no enemies, maybe we will be forever safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (No longer 1st person perspective)  
  
Little does Vion and his brother know that they are in danger, and that the prophesies of the gray tower are so close to being reached. Frieza has set his eye on Shovacaun, and now nothing stands in his path of destruction.  
  
For the task of taking the riches and resources of the planet, Frieza has called upon the saiyans to go in and take the planet by force.  
  
"Lord Frieza, King Vegeta has come for a briefing on what to do on Planet Shavocaun." Frieza then slowly floated towards his chair and then took a seat.  
  
"Come in King Vegeta, you may ask your questions." Vegeta then entered with Nappa and other saiyan guards.  
  
"Lord Frieza, we have just received your request to invade the planet of, Shavocaun. What are the purposes of this mission?" Frieza quickly looked at the king and answered.  
  
"Well since when do you need a purpose to kill, my saiyan king?" The king gave a little squeeze of his fists and continued to keep his cool.  
  
"Forgive me sir, I was foolish to ask." They then exited the area and continued to their pods.  
  
"King, why did you allow him to insult us like that?" King Vegeta turned to answer his fellow soldier.  
  
"Patients Tomoton, patients, we will have our revenge on Frieza, right after this mission, I swear. Nappa, send out the third class raid team, I hear they are a good first wave."  
  
"They are simple third class saiyans, good for nothing, send our elite sire."  
  
"No Nappa, leave the elite for last, call the third class rank." Nappa soon went to the ship and alerted all of the third class soldiers.  
  
(At the space docks)  
  
"Send third class to do their jobs, I am beginning to think we will never be noticed Bardock."  
  
"Yes we will just show them we can do what is needed then after they will begin to appreciate our skills." So with the orders of Frieza the saiyan military was headed for the peaceful, unsuspecting planet of Shavocaun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (On Planet Shavocaun, back to1st person perspective)  
  
We continued to the end of the barracks were our quarters lied. The men were gathered simply taking of moments past, whatever action they encountered, they spoke of it.  
  
"So you are the new guys? Well give me your bags we only have room for one of you guys. I think we'll take you." The officer took me and soon sent my brother and friend to other barracks; I do not know where they have been put but hope for their safety.  
  
"What is your name soldier?" I looked up and let go of my bags.  
  
"Soldier Vion sir, I was stationed after my call to arms." I then was given a bed.  
  
"I really don't know why the king is calling us to arms." The whole group talked of what stirred on our planet.  
  
"Didn't you hear? The prophets for told our doom was coming soon, it was the queen that gave the call, I hear the king did not take the visions so seriously." A silence was waved upon the group. All was silent until a bold soldier finally said something.  
  
"So where are you from new boy?" I at first did not know they were speaking to me, and then soon learned I was under their spotlight.  
  
"Me? Well I come from the Varstayl plains, lived in a small city, not as grand as this one, but still quite some sites there." When I completed my introduction another wave of silence loomed over the room.  
  
"Well Vion, I believe you will find this line of work quite boring, hell I have been here for over two years and haven't even fired a firearm. I just think this is a show off to other planets that we aren't weak." More conversation spilled in the room as we continued to talk of the dangers and possible end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the shovocaians rested and were at ease, the saiyans were preparing for their assault on the small planet of riches.  
  
"So Bardock do you even know what is so special about this planet?" His crew was a bit eager to know their purpose of this mission.  
  
"I hear it has great source of the black mineral." The team stopped and turned to Bardock.  
  
"You mean the material used to suck up other matter?"  
  
"That's what I hear." Soon Nappa entered the docks and asked them to fall in their ranks.  
  
"Now you are third class saiyans, but you are saiyans none the less. Your mission is to go in and take out all of the hostile individuals. Frieza has had his eye on this planet for quite some time now. Here are the aerial maps taken from Frieza's ship, mark out your targets, I will give each group a specific target." He soon went to each group and circled a target for their mission.  
  
"And if there is any type of difficulty, the full moon is to appear in one week on the planet. Now stop being a disgrace to our people and do your mission! Go!" so soon the saiyans entered their pods ready for final take off and invasion.  
  
"Ready guys?"  
  
"We're ready Bardock." And soon they were on their way to put an end to a peaceful planet that is not yet ready for such an attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they ended their conversations they soon went to rest on their beds. Yet a few minutes post to the end of the conversations, a whistling sound shrieked our peaceful skies. And as soon as there was silence there was screams, and soon I had realized we are under attack. The end has come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There will be more drama in the story along with war and death. more of the dbz characters will be shown, and the king of the planet will have to begin his protection of the planet that knows not how to protect itself.  
  
Next Chapter: The Sirens sound in the Deep 


End file.
